<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parasite Eve by gay_ships_on_road_trips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708704">Parasite Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips'>gay_ships_on_road_trips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, The Skeld (Among Us), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, among us ocs fight and betray each other???, idk what to tag this fucking thing, im sorry, only rated mature for gore and language, or ocs just suffer, what the hell am i meant to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no explanation for this.<br/>among us ocs.<br/>enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parasite Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?</p><p>Each one, twinkles bright with the shine of energy in its purest form. When one is taken away, the space stays empty, and a hole in the sky, the heart of the universe, tears open.</p><p>The emptiness of space is consuming and claustrophobic at times, some may even find it scary. It removes what you’ve ever known and turns you upside down, and could kill you in an instant.</p><p>But the hand of fate decides not to take you, and instead leaves you to suffer through life and loss of it.</p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>The astronaut’s head spun around to come to his surroundings. In the darkness was the figure of another human, painted in a suit of yellow, the flowered pattern spread across the upper half.</p><p>“Lily?” A gravelly voice responds.</p><p>“Captain, you should get some rest.” The chipper voice responds.</p><p>“Nah, I have work to do.” The captain responds, turning back to the windows of blackness and dots of light.</p><p>Footsteps echo towards him, then lightly sit down next to him, tucking her knees in neatly. She leans back a bit, gloves splayed on the white and grey tile.</p><p>“It isn’t healthy to brood this much,” the yellow astronaut responds finally, “what’s really bothering you, Colton?”</p><p>The white suited captain looks to the petite woman. “Lily, have you noticed that we’ve been flying smoothly?”</p><p>She turns her head quizzically. “Isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>Colton looks back to the window. “In theory, yes. In reality... it means disaster.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“We had a report from HQ earlier. It informed me and Kyle that there was a parasite, an alien... something that takes the most terrifying form.”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“One of us.”</p><p>Lily goes quiet for a little. “It’s not like we have that issue to worry about, Colton.”</p><p>“We might. The calm before the storm has always been the rule of my life.” He laughs without humor. “but we won’t know until it’s too late.”</p><p>Lily sighs as Colton continues. “We have family to come back to. I don’t want my bad luck to ruin your lives.”</p><p>Lily leans on his shoulder. “Stop that talk. You’re not bad luck. We’ve been fine on this ship for a year now. Nothing will go bad now.”</p><p>Colton laughs breathily. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But my intuition has never been wrong before.”</p><p>“What are you two doing awake?”</p><p>The two turn to see the astronaut in red, dark circles under his eyes and a bed tussled hairstyle.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you, Kyle,” Lily responds to him, “the captain needed a little pep-talk.”</p><p>“More than I need my beauty sleep?” Kyle jokes, leaning himself against the wall. “everything alright, though?”</p><p>“Just have a bad gut feeling.” Colton responds.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just that astronaut ice cream.”</p><p>Colton snorts a laugh. “I need to stay up anyway, but you two don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>Lily stands up. “I was doing a routine check of the oxygen. I should probably get back to that,” she dusts off her legs from the cafeteria floor. “Wouldn’t want us suffocating...”</p><p>“No, we wouldn’t,” Kyle responds as Lily walks off. The cafeteria is full of silence yet again, the captain sitting and staring at the dim light of the outside.</p><p>The humming of the oxygen in pipes is heard as Kyle sighs a laugh. “Nervous?”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it...” Colton responds.</p><p>“You’ve always been like this, man.” He flips his ginger hair out of his face. “don’t worry. Big brother Kyle is here to save the day.”</p><p>“You wish you were the older brother,” Colton laughs.</p><p>“You’re older than me by two minutes, that’s nothing. I’m the more mature one anyway.”</p><p>“Please. We both know you can’t handle yourself.”</p><p>“Neither can you, Colton.”</p><p>Colton sighs, then laughs as he runs a hand through his messy black hair. “I hate it when you’re right. You and Lily know me too well, dammit.”</p><p>Kyle shakes his head. “Nah, you’re just easy to read.” He stands up fully and stretches his arms into the air, “well, I’m going back to sleep. I have an eerie feeling.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t need your big brother to tuck you in?” Colton snorts. Kyle groans playfully and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll survive.”</p><p>Colton stands up finally, putting his hands onto his hips. He looks back to the red astronaut, offering a tired smile. “Well, g’night. We have work to do tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The brown suited astronaut was the first to wake up, being dragged down the cafeteria by his son radiating excitement.</p><p>“Dad, cmon! You gotta see this!” Jack said, holding his father’s arm. Cooper laughed breathily in response.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m an early bird, your mother would kill you if you woke her up this early.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m lucky! Now cmon, you’re slow!”</p><p>Colton heard the two approaching, scrambling to put away his current project. The door to Navigation opened with a hiss.</p><p>“G’morn, Cap,” Cooper greets, waving a tired hand.</p><p>“Morning,” Colton says, swerving around to hide behind his back.</p><p>“Captain! Show him what you showed me!” Jack says excitedly. Colton sighs and laughs.</p><p>“I knew you couldn’t keep a surprise.”</p><p>“Scold me later!”</p><p>Colton walks over to Cooper and pulls out the blueprints behind his back, etched with the design of the ship and an added...</p><p>“You’re taking the ship to Polus??” Cooper says, eyebrows shooting upwards.</p><p>Colton’s mouth curls upward a bit, “It’s been a year of smooth sailing on the Skeld, so I thought we’d finally get to base. The dropship pad is still under construction, but they’ll be done by the time we get there. About a week of Earth time and you’ll be back at home.”</p><p>Cooper looks disbelieving, a grin across his face. “Captain, you devil. I would’ve let my wife know that we were coming to see her!”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise for a bit. You can send a message to her through HQ, if you want.”</p><p>“Hey, Jack, ready to see Mom again?”</p><p>Jack brightens up even more. “Yeah! I haven’t seen her in forever!”</p><p>Cooper looks back to Colton. “I’m glad I could keep my promise to her. Both of her boys are alive even in the vastness of space.”</p><p>“Bingo!” Lily’s voice calls in the hallway. The three look to the doorway to see a blur of blue dash past. “Bingo, get back here! I need that!”</p><p>The cyan creature runs into the room, scrambling its paws to a stop. It looks up with a singular eye, a card in its mouth. Jack runs over to the alien pet, smiling.</p><p>“Hey Bingo!” He says, the cyclops dog wagging his tail at the speed of light. Lily skitters to a stop at the doorway, walking over and picking up her companion.</p><p>“Bingo, don’t do that again,” She holds her hand out in front of his snout. He drops a keycard covered in slobber into her hand, and she lets him down, holding the keycard away.</p><p>“Great, just what I needed to wake up to.”</p><p>Colton stifles a laugh as Cooper chortles. “Glad to see you two enjoy my suffering,” Lily remarks.</p><p>“You might want to wash that keycard, Yellow,” Colton says, pointing noncommittally to the dripping piece of plastic.</p><p>“Yeah, I might,” she snaps back playfully.</p><p>“Is anybody else awake, Lily?”</p><p>“Kyle and Alex are still asleep, but everybody else is in the cafeteria. Actually, I think Kalvin’s on security for today, so he might’ve gone to his shift.”</p><p>“Alright. Cooper, try to keep the plan on the down-low.”</p><p>Cooper looks to his son, who is rubbing the single eyed dog’s belly. “You can trust me. Jack stays with me most of the time anyway.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you both back at the cafeteria in a minute. I have to finish charting the course.”</p><p>Lily and Cooper nod, both beckoning their respective partners. Colton tunes them out as he works and maps the course.</p><p>His tablet goes off and he jumps, messing up part of the chart. He pulls it out and looks to it.</p><p>The cyan image of an astronaut’s helmet appears on his screen, a message directed at his handle.</p><p>He drops his charting and dashes to the Medbay.</p><p>Purposefully avoiding the cafeteria, he runs the long way over to the medbay, closing the door behind him with a rush of air.</p><p>“Of course it got on.”</p><p>The cyan astronaut turns around, small robot companion waving a metal hand. “Captain, you... got here quickly...”</p><p>Colton sighs. “I knew something horrible would happen. I had the feeling. Just tell me how bad it is.”</p><p>The doctor shows his tablet to Colton. “The readings show something tracked in through our vents and has broken a lot of our ship. Nothing that is especially lethal, but will prove to be troublesome if ignored. I’ve tracked it’s trail using my little buddy, and... that’s the bad news.”</p><p>Colton winces a bit. “Just lay it on me.”</p><p>“The creature had entered our sleeping quarters, meaning it might have swapped or taken over one of our crew mates.”</p><p>Colton looks to the doorway, then back at the scientist. “Zach, be honest. What are our chances of survival?”</p><p>Zach sighs. “There is a 73.82% chance of only three of us surviving.”</p><p>Colton puts his face in his hands and makes a choked sound. There’s a light pat on the back from Zach’s gloved hand, the feel of the ship suddenly grim.</p><p>“Colton... there’s a chance we could all survive this. It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>Colton shoots his head up and glares. “I just promised Cooper and his son that they’re gonna see his wife in about a week, and... what if he’s going to be one of them?”</p><p>Zach sighs. “We should tell the crew...”</p><p>“Tell us what?”</p><p>The two swerve their heads around to see Kyle leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“Kyle, we have bad news.”</p><p>Kyle raises an eyebrow. “What’s up?”</p><p>“There’s an imposter among us.”</p><p>Kyle blanches for a moment, before shaking his head. “Dude, you’re paranoid still. Everybody’s safe.”</p><p>“He’s not bullshitting you,” Zach chimes in, “I’ve confirmed it’s entered the ship.”</p><p>Kyle then sighs, before realization flashes on his face, and he shoots glares to the other two. “How can I trust either of you, then?”</p><p>“You can trust me,” Colton starts, “because in our entire lifetimes, I’ve never lied once. If I have, I’ve always confessed immediately. You of all people know that.”</p><p>Kyle thinks for a moment and nods. “Yeah, that’s true... we can’t know for sure until something happens.”</p><p>Colton sighs. “Unfortunately so.”</p><p>“Should we break the news, co-captain?”</p><p>Colton rolls his eyes. “No time for joking. Our entire world might turn upside down.”</p><p>Kyle’s mouth clamps shut.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“One of us is an imposter.”</p><p>The crew gasps and murmurs, until Colton speaks up again.</p><p>“We have to do a lot of maintenance today as well, fixing up wires, cleaning filters, the usual... We won’t know who is the imposter until we see it ourselves, so I’ve used our voting system on our tablets for suspicion if it raises and the button is for emergency meetings.”</p><p>Anthony, the dark green suited astronaut, holds to his father’s arm. He shouts over everyone else’s chatter, “Are we gonna die?!”</p><p>Colton sighs. “It... is a possibility. The imposter seems to only kill those of us who are human adults.”</p><p>“Voting?” Kyle questions. “As in we vote to kill somebody?”</p><p>“We will eject them out into the vaccuum of space, but... I suppose it is the same thing.”</p><p>The orange suited astronaut stomps his foot. “Bullshit! All of you are insane! Suggesting we kill one another like some horror movie?!”</p><p>“Ryan, it’s-“ Colton starts</p><p>“Don’t say my goddamn name.” He spits, “you could be the alien trying to get us to do your dirty work for you! I’m not listening to this! You crazy fucks can count me out!”</p><p>Ryan stomps out of the cafeteria, walking down the hall and out of sight.</p><p>The cafeteria goes quiet for a bit, before Colton clears his throat.</p><p>“I recommend we stay together as a group. The imposter won’t risk killing in front of us. Kalvin, you’re on camera duty today. If I find you out of the office for any reason other than emergency meetings...”</p><p>Kalvin nods. “Understandable, Captain. You have my word.” He speaks, gruff as usual.</p><p>Colton sighs. “Let’s... try to keep optimistic, okay? This is a disaster but... we’ll all be okay. I promise each of you that you’ll make it through this.”</p><p>“Alright, everybody, your tasks are on your tablet,” Kyle picks up where Colton left off. “Remember - emergency meetings are for emergencies, no false alarms. We can’t afford that.”</p><p>Lily beckons the cyan suited and the blue suited, the trio exiting with chatter, other groups forming.</p><p>Colton looks to his tablet as they leave, making mental notes. He goes to walk back to Navigation, when a small tug on his suit makes him turn around to see Anthony with a nervous posture.</p><p>“Hm? Anthony?” Colton asks.</p><p>“I’m scared, Captain,” he stutters out.</p><p>Me too, kid, he wants to say. I’m fucking terrified. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”</p><p>Anthony looks up at him for a moment, and then nods. He lets go of Colton, running back to find his father.</p><p>Colton looks back, then continues his path to Navigation. The ship always seems larger when he travels alone, he muses, as if it molds to him.</p><p>The feeling of cold glares shakes him out of his thoughts. He looks around, paranoid, finding no source of the sensation.</p><p>The feeling grows, however, as he moves, eventually walking backwards to catch the sensation redhanded.</p><p>Or, in this case, purplehanded.</p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>Colton spins around, realizing he’s stuck in a grip, and almost panics, until he sees the messy brunette’s pigtails.</p><p>“What the fuck?! Fuck, help!!” Colton shouts, struggling in her arms. Another wave of horror rushes through him as he thinks what might happen next.</p><p>“Woah, woah, dude, cool it!” She lets go of him, stepping back with her hands up defensively. He sputters and stumbles forward, glaring daggers at her. “I’m not gonna hurt you!”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, keeping a stern face to hide his fear. “What the fuck are you doing?!”</p><p>“I was just trying to surprise you!” She says in rebuttal. “I didn’t mean to freak you the hell out!”</p><p>“Have you forgotten that there is an alien that replaced a member and is going to kill us?!”</p><p>The hallway is silent for a moment, until she shrugs and giggles nervously. “Sorry...?”</p><p>Colton runs his hands through his hair. “Lucy, you scared the shit out of me. Don’t do that again! Ever!”</p><p>“Sorry...” she mumbled. Colton sighs heavily and continues walking forward. “Hey, Captain! Wait up!” She runs to catch up to his side.</p><p>“What do you want?” He snaps slightly. She flinches back.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You always get snappy when you’re nervous.”</p><p>Colton rolls his eyes. “Of course I’m nervous. Everybody’s gonna fucking die!”</p><p>“Captain, forgive me for being honest,” she says, mocking Kalvin’s voice, “but you’re depressing as shit.”</p><p>“I take pride in it.”</p><p>Lucy rolls her eyes. “Do you need a hug?”</p><p>“Please don’t touch me.”</p><p>The two walk in uneasy silence to Navigation, turning the corner of the long hallway. After a few minutes of uncomfortable quiet, Lucy speaks up.</p><p>“Captain, listen to me,” she places a hand on his shoulder, holding him to a stop. “I’ve known you since we were, what, 12? We got through horrible things together, right?”</p><p>“Do you mean the horrors of acne and high school?”</p><p>“That too, but I meant losing... some close people. I remember you saying you thought life would be ruined... that you wouldn’t be able to live on... but look at you! You’re the captain of a space station-ship-thing! You have a whole crew that looks up to you, and know that no matter what happens, you’re the best leader who could handle any of it.”</p><p>Colton sighs and looks back to her. “You’re right, but... I don’t know if I could handle losing more. My mother always said to be a strong boy, but if I can’t even protect my own friends, hell, family...”</p><p>Lucy smiles a bit. “You worry too much, you doof.”</p><p>Colton rolls his eyes and grins. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Colton goes to scan his hand for access to Navigation, when his receiver goes off in a fit of static.</p><p>“-aptain, this is Cyan, come in,”</p><p>“Message received, current situation?”</p><p>“Fuck, he’s... Ryan is... Electrical hallway...” The message cuts in and out with static. Lucy and Colton share a worried glance before running to Electrical, Colton attempting to get a signal out of his communicator.</p><p>The two slide to a stop, boots screeching against the tiled floor, when they see the crowd in front of them.</p><p>Cooper, Lily, and Zach block his view fully, smears of blood across the tiled ground.</p><p>“...Ryan?” Colton nervously coughs out, rushing forward and lightly moving Zach out of the way.</p><p>The entire lower half of an orange suites astronaut is all that remains on the ground, and Cooper holds what remains of the torso of Ryan’s corpse.</p><p>Lucy slaps a hand over her mouth, but it doesn’t stop the bile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Cleanly cut in half, in the hallway connecting storage and electrical.”</p><p>The astronauts sat at the center cafeteria table, suits of red, white, yellow, lime, cyan, brown, green, blue, and pink remain.</p><p>“Last seen with Alex, who claimed that Ryan went to electrical for redistribution of the calibrator.” Zach spoke sternly. Alex nodded their head.</p><p>“He was pretty upset,” they said, “he wanted me to leave so he could work in peace, so I went back to the reactor to unlock the manifolds.”</p><p>“I saw them walk into the reactor, too,” Lily chimes in, “I was downloading data.”</p><p>“Where were you, Isaac?”</p><p>“I was cleaning the oxygen filter.”</p><p>Kyle speaks up finally. “I find it suspicious that Kalvin was on camera duty, yet didn’t report the body or scene...”</p><p>Colton looks to Kalvin. “That’s true...”</p><p>Kalvin scoffs. “Do you think I would really kill somebody?”</p><p>“No,” Kyle agrees, “but an imposter would.”</p><p>“He has a point,” Colton chimes. “You’re loyal to camera duty. How could you have not seen the body?”</p><p>“I...” Kalvin sputters.</p><p>“I vote towards him,” Cooper spits.</p><p>The group nods, Kalvin blanching a bit. Lily slams her hands onto the table.</p><p>“Guys! You aren’t even giving him a chance to defend himself!”</p><p>“And why would you care?” Kyle snaps. “defending a killer is awfully suspicious!”</p><p>“I... I only walked away from the cameras for a second...” Kalvin finally speaks. “I thought... I would be okay...”</p><p>Tablets went off with tiny clicks and taps, the symbols of their colors appearing in rows.</p><p>“Guys, don’t vote me out...” Kalvin says weakly. Kyle rolls his eyes and taps his tablet with a stern look.</p><p>“You’re not even going to fight it?” Zach says. “What’s your defense?”</p><p>“I know no matter what I say, you won’t believe me.” Kalvin replies. “You never will, and it’s a shame. It’s been an honor working with all of you. I accept what happens if it means you will feel safer.”</p><p>Kyle shakes his head. “You’ve always been an odd one, but that seals it.”</p><p> </p><p>As Zach and Kyle dragged Kalvin off, his head hung low, Colton’s heart grew heavier. The sight of the blue suited astronaut, dead in the void of space, it cracks him, ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>One imposter remains.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>